An electronic device may be equipped with one or more antennas that are suitable for a position tracking system, wireless Internet, and an overseas roaming service, respectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding if the present disclosure. No determination had been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.